halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
PreGame Lobby
Pregame Lobby is a machinima series made on Halo 3 written by Mike Johnson (aka Harabek). It focuses on a group of characters and their experiences online (and in one instance, offline). =Episodes= Episode 1: "O Hai!" (The Episode was released in two parts due to long duration) Made by jack F3nn0 Part 1 The episode begins with Mike playing a game on Isolation against Commander Melander and from the start there are signs they are not doing well. Commander Melander proves lethal when in the Ghost, and when outnumbered 4-1 when his team are killed, he uses the needler and melee kills to deadly effect, achieving an Overkill. Mike orders Red team into a bunker and comes up with a plan to deal with Commander Melander, but one of the players known as "Helljumper" simply leaves, and the Commander finds the group inside the bunker and uses a rocket launcher to kill Mike's teammates and Mike himself, winning the game and earning MVP. Frustrated, Mike then joins Rachel's party and the group mess around. Rob and Jess are talking about how Rob needs to be more flexible with friends (perhaps an early reference to Episode 4). Brandon, Mike's apparent best friend, tries Matt's half-pipe, and ends up over the cliff. Rachel then tries the other part of the half-pipe, but ends up landing on a massive pile of fusion coils, killing her. Brandon boots Matt out. Then when all leaving to go play big team, Matt somehow gets paired up with them (mabye a reference to how they always get paired up with people like Stealth and Commander Melander). Part 2 Matt finishes his story, suddenly, Stealth Sniper and his gang appear and start to say stuff about the story. Rachel says it's a great Idea, he insults her and jokes for a sandwich. Rachel turns that around, and whores him. Everyone shouts "Oooooooooh!!!" after Stealth got housed by Rachel. Stealth, strongly insulted, leaves the game. Commander Melander soon joins, and call Mike "Milky Milk" as a game is starting. When the game begins, everyone except Mike and Silent Pete is stuck in black screen, and some of them can't even hear Mike, thinking he lagged out. Trying to get a head start, Silent Pete and Mike take a warthog to the battlefield on Valhalla, only to be destroyed by Commander Melander. After respawning, everyone starts coming out of black screen, trying to be tactical, Mike issues commands to his team, such as someone get in the banshee besides Matt (although it is thought he still does). After losing every time trying to advance, everyone except Mike and Pete try waiting out the game in their base. Mike finds them down there, and when trying to tell Pete to come down too, Pete splatters him with his warthog, causing Mike to leave. After Matt throws a power drain in the base, CM finds all of them and only has to shoot three missiles to kill all of them with their shields down, causing the game to end and CM get MVP again. Episode 2: "Trash FTW" This episode begins with Brandon, Mike, Matt, Rachel , Silent Pete, Rob and Jessica playing a custom game on Stand Off. Commander Mellander keeps attempting to join but gets booted out by Mike who accuses him of talking nothing but shit. Rachel comes to Mellander's defence and says that he knows how to play the game and that he that might be usefull. Brandon quits the game to forge and Mike follows him. Jessica and Rob leave to get some food, leaving only Mellander, Rachel, Pete and Matt who go play matchmaking. In the pre-game lobby Mellander teaches Rachel that she needs to trash talk to be good, there they encounter Stealth Sniper who discriminates Rachel, Rachel trash talks to him but he acts like hes really offended, Rachel falls for trap and gets insulted again. In the meant time Brandon forges human reproduction parts with Mike watching him, Brandon tells Mike that he should forget Mellander and just let him be. Rachel starts insulting everybody in the opposite team who all quit the game. Rachel needs to take a break from Halo 3 and she leaves, Mellander follows leaving only Matt and Pete behind following a Last Resort skit. Episode 3: "Shawn" Episode 3 starts of with the Last Resort skit. Matt is the party leader and boots himself, but Brandon closes the party. Following the first real-life scene in Pre-Game Lobby. Brandon asks why Hannah Montana is everywhere and thinks its suspicious that shes everywhere, the other three guys think its nothing strange. Then Pete, Matt, Brandon and Mike to matchmaking and need to fight against someone with the gametag of ShawnConnery and his sidekick. The person has the voice of Sean Connery and is very obnoxious. The 4 guys play against them and get their asses kicked, Shawn's silent sidekick and Shawn keep killing them instantly without getting hit. Advantually Brandon devices a suprise attack plan using Matt as bait. Shawn takes the bait but doesnt get killed, he kills everybody except Brandon who makes alot of attempts to kill him but Shawn doesnt die. They lose the game and Brandon goes out to the store. There he looks Hannah Montana posters. Following a Halo 3 skit about Hannah Montana, where she gives an evil speech about her plans. Episode 4: "Stereotypes are fun!" This episode starts of with Jessica and Rob playing a game on Ghost Town, Jessica proposes to play with the other people of the Pre-Game lobby crew, but Rob says that Pete doesn't talk enough and Matt talks just to much, so they will only play with Mike. Pete, Mike and Matt are cruising on their warthog on Stand Off when Mike leaves them and starts matchmaking with Jessica and Rob game, they speak about nationalities when Stealth Sniper gets paired with them and he and Rob fight about Americans and English, Rob thinks Stealth Sniper is just the average dumb American and asks Mike how to deal with this because of his experience with racism because hes black. The screen switches back to Matt who made his own little scene about Rachel, Brandom, Rob and Pete's warthog. And the screen goes back to the matchmaking game, Rob, Jessica, Mike and Stealth Sniper are losing and outnumbered. The opposite team arrives in great number and their leader asks if they could surrender, Stealth Sniper proposes not to and Mike needs to accompany him following an Epic Flagrun with the Indiana Jones Theme. SS and Mike score, he asks everyone if they accept his friend request. They all respond "No!" and they all leave. Meanwhile, a CTF game takes place. JK is seen chatting with his another player on his team, they talk about Pete and his actions. Meanwhile, JK asks him if he's got the flag. He is seen driving a hog, running over several players, retrieving the flag, and heading back to the base on foot. While on the way, he runs into a female player on the opposing team, the player is seen with the red flag. The 2 stop at the middle of the map, and enter a loving moment. Until the female player hits Pete, he deeply falls in love with her. Rachel is seen on Stand Off with Matt who tries to talk normal, Rachel accepts as the 2 enter a wierd moment. Episode 5: "Threesomes" The Pre-Game Lobby crew is hanging out and Matt forges a duck when Commander Melander joins their game, and sees Rachel after LOL of the day 4 when people were awnsering questions. Which took place before Episode 5, Rachel leaves, and Melander questions why. Brandon tells him that she already knows he loves her, and everyone talks about him. Melander joins Pete, Brandon, JK, and Matt in a game on Black Out while Jessica and Rachel are talking about Melander, (Leaving Rob to play oddball by himself). Mellander asks Mike for help with Rachel when Brandon interfears and tells him he needs to sing the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls to Rachel. When he and Matt start singing the song and everybody in the game joins them in their singing. In the mean while Mike destroyed Matt's duck when someone is watching him but dissapears when the whole crew returns and a new character called Mizz Behaving appears when Mellander trys his luck with Rachel and starts singing Irish and Rachel gets very upset, she tells him she doesn't want to be around him anyone. The Commander senses that Brandon set him up and swears revenge. Episode 6: "dDrumnk!" Brandon insults Pete and Pete leaves and makes his own game, Mike appears very spacy. Jessica gets mad at Rob for deserting her in infection and joins Pete's game with Rachel. Pete, Rachel and Jessica get paired up with Commander Mellander and Stealth Sniper.. Mike, Rob, Matt and Brandon are playing the Ark on campaign while making Yo momma jokes. Mellander explains to Stealth what Infection is when the game starts. Stealth and Mellander are the only two people not infected and appear white, the zombies are black and Stealth thinks a racial war is happening, when Stealth tells Mellander that he always gets matched up against Rachel and her friends, then Stealth and Mellander plant the roots of their alliance. Mike gets contacted by the mysterious figure again who makes a doomsday prophecy. Episode 7: "VII" This episode starts off on Sandtrap with the 3 villains (Commander Mellander, StealthSniper and MizzBehaving) in a warthog in capture the flag, when Stealth insults MizzBehavin about her being a female when she suddenly talks, Mellander returns from scoring and noted that they didn't know that she could talk (MizzBehaving is often seen as Silent Pete's counterpart). MB replies that she was one the phone. CM asks if Rachel wants to have a final showdown against his team, Rachel accepts and says that Brandon and Mike can't attend because their drunk. The fight is Final Fantasy VII themed and the players have turns and levels. CM is comicly portrayed as Level 99 out of 99. Mellanders team defeats the Pre-Game Lobby crew but gets booted. His crew askes about the deal, and he says that a deals a deal and laughs. Episode 8: "......" Episode 9: 'Roastbeef Roundup' L.O.L of the Day L.O.L. (Laugh Out Loud) of the Day is a side series of epsiodes of Pregame Lobby consisting mostly of random moments among the characters, or the characters' reponse to fan written questions about the series. L.O.L. of the Day Episode 1: "Thinking with Portals" After being serverly annoyed by Matt, Brandon hatches a plan to stop him from bugging everyone, but Mike isn't quite satisfied. L.O.L. of the Day Episode 2: "Critics" Just a normal conversation with the gang, until Brandon and Matt starts singing. Bring earplugs. L.O.L. of the Day Episode 3: "Fail" A capture the flag game with Mike, Brandon, and Matt shows you why never to let Mike drive the warthog. L.O.L. of the Day Episode 4: "Fan Mail" The gang answer fan mail with Stealth, Rachel's arch enemy, and Pete just shows how good he is with timing his music. L.O.L. of the Day Episode 5: "Moar Questions!" The gang tries to answer fan mail again, but with many interruptions such as strip clubs and Matt. L.O.L. of the Day Episode 6: "Circle in a Square Hole" Commander Melander tries to show Stealth the trickes of the trade. L.O.L. of the Day Episode 7: "XBL is Down!" XBL is gone to maintence and the crew has to do something different. Main Characters Mike *Voice actor: Mike Johnson Mike is the writer of Pregame lobby as well as a character. He seems to have a decent personality in general. His armour is MkV helmet, and hayabusa chest. His playing is not brilliant, as he flips a Warthog, sending Brandon back through a grav-lift and later splatter-betrays him. He appears to be part of a noob stereotype, blaming his bad driving on the game physics, and saying "Grenades are broken" when he isn't doing well. He seems to get on with Brandon best, hanging out with him while Rachel and Commander Melander go into social slayer. The pair also go and trash a Wal-Mart offscreen (and get banned from there as a result). He holds Commander Melander is really low regard, and his prediction that the Commander's tips on playing Halo well is simply a lesson on how to trash talk proves correct. He also seems to dislike StealthSniper, although not as much as he hates Melander. He and Brandon seem to be alcoholics, getting drunk in Episode 6. This has a severe impact on their behaviour, resulting in the pair ending up on a 250-second respawn for betraying each other so much. Also, he excessively insults Rachel and Silent Pete. This caused them to be absent from Episode 7 and two FAQ sessions. Mike is black and is apparently from Colorado, much to Stealth's surprise. Brandon *Voice actor: Tristen Maxwell Brandon seems to be Mike's best friend and is often seen hanging out with him the most. Unlike Mike, Brandon seems more rude and sex-addicted, making sex jokes about Rachel and staying in forge maps resembling human body parts. He is also an apparent alcoholic. Brandon does have some good attributes. Brandon seems to be a good singer, and manages to fool Commander Melander before booting him out. Brandon and Mike didn't appear in Episode 7. This is due to the fact voice actor Tristen Maxwell no longer shares the appartment with Mike (although in the machinima this is because they have been binge drinking). Harabek states most characters in the series act more like Brandon. Silent Pete *Drew Accornero/Brandon Koch Silent Pete is a player who acts Mute and plays his Music over his Microphone, little is known about him. He once was(and may still be) in love with MizzBehavin. The music often shows his mood or what he's thinking. Rachel *Voice actress: Tuesday Smith Rachel is a girl gamer, and possibly the least skilled (apart from Matt). She has a decent personality in general, but quickly loses her temper when several questions asked in an FAQ session ask "Is Rachel hot?" Her "hotness" has become something of a running gag in the series. In Episode 5, Commander Melander fell in love with her because how she said Distractions before she left, but after a prank from Brandon this love changed to hatred. Harabek says voice actor Tuesday Smith acts like Rachel, perhaps a little more sarcastic. Matt *Voice actor: Matt Matsuiak Matt is a member of the gang and the most crazy person in the entire series. He is often seen crouching repeatedly while switching weapons. His skill is poor as he ends up betraying several of his teammates and ends up being gunned down by a missile pod after he gets too close to the ground in Valhalla. He also betrays Brandon several times, sometimes on purpose, and sometimes by accident (notably when HM GiggleFairies stood behind Brandon and Matt accidentally hit the latter). The others repeatedly tell him to shut up, but otherwise seem to tolerate him. His most notable trait is to use internet slang acronyms outloud repeadtedly, for example, when he finds something funny(as he usually does for everything), he says "lowl", as in LOL (Laughing outloud), or "roffel", as in ROFL (Rolling on floor laughing). Rob *Voice actor: Robert Wright Rob is from England along with Jessica. He seems to be among the better-mannered (and better skilled) of the gang, but quickly gets annoyed at StealthSniper's stupidity, mimicing his accent and quickly goes "What the fuck was that for" when Matt drops a Power Drain in their base. He believes in the American stereotype, admitting that while not every American is entirely true to the stereotype, enough are. He also shows a dislike of Matt, as he kept booting Commander Melander when trying to invite him several times in LOL 5. When told by StealthSniper to speak English, he responds "I am speaking English. You're the one that can't talk." He gets on best with Jessica, but on one occaision they argue because Rob left Jessica to be infected while he went to the Warthog, attempting to win the game. In reality, Rob acts more like Brandon. Jessica *Voice actress: Rebecca McCarthy Jessica, like Rob, is from England. She seems to be the member of the gang with the best behaviour, rarely swearing (and when she does, it is mild). She also seems to be one of the better players of the game, eliminating three enemy team members with the help of Rob (while the pair were outnumbered) and killing several zombies in Episode 6. Jessica also appears to hate Canadians for an unknown reason. In an FAQ post on Harabek's website, it is confirmed that Rebecca (voice of Jessica) acts like her character. Commander Melander *Voice actor: Ryan Melander Commander Melander is the main antagonist in the series. Percieved as being nearly invincible on the battlefield, he dominates most of the gameplay by using his secret method: Trash Talking. By breaking down the self esteme of other players he usually turns the tide in his favor. Most of the cast find him fairly annoying. And while he may be of considerable skill, he is seemingly socially inept. Brandon easily fools him when he falls in love with Rachel. This caused him to see their entire group of friends as an enemy worth crushing (as well as one can crush an online apponent anyway.) Overdramatic to the core, he fits the role of villian consistently. Virtually all of the gang, with the exception of Mizzbehavin (who invites him in), come to hate him and boot him whenever he joins their parties. He always refers to himself (excluding one occaision) in the third person and often extensively refers to Final Fantasy and Star Wars. StealthSniper *Voice actor: Austin Chizanskos StealthSniper is from Texas and lives up to the Texan stereotype. He also appears to be a small kid with a bad education. He seems to be bad at the game, such as when he badly creates a plan to capture the flag and executes it badly (which Rob and Mike admit "pretty gay") and when he fights off a horde of zombies with the help of Commander Melander. However, he shows poor intelligence, believing England to be in a state (when in fact England is a country of the United Kingdom), does not know what Infection is, believing that diarrhoea of the mouth is when a whole bunch of spit randomly comes out your mouth(which doesn't make sense) seems to be a trash talker, and is in evil love with Rachel. He first appeared in Episode 1, Part 2 under the name "Trash Talker". After Rachel whores him severely, he drops out and Commander Melander takes his place. He then appears in a game of Social Slayer and leaves in the middle of a game after Rachel insults him for his stutter (which does not appear in future Episodes). His sexuality has become a running gag and a source of confusion. Harabek answered that "Stealth is homophobic and somebody who's trying to prove he's straight, and failing". One example of this is in LOL of the Day number 6. However, in reality, Austin Chizanskos (voice actor of StealthSniper) is actually from Texas, much older and acts more like Brandon. In Episode 6, he says that Rachel keeps being matched up with him (which he hates), which results in Commander Melander offering him the chance to get back at them following the alliance of Stealth, Melander and MizzBehavin. However, he and Mizzbehaving seem to be considered necessary enemies rather than partners. He also appears to like Grifball, but hates Infection. As Commander Melander grows to be a sigificant antagonist, Stealth Sniper seems to be his primary minion. Minor/Random Characters MizzBehavin *Voice Actress: Danni Lynn Crutcher MizzBehavin is Minor character and another girl gamer like Rachel and Jessica, though she is not part of the gang. Until Episode 7, she plays music down her microphone and never talks in the same manner as Silent Pete. Her reason was the fact she had been constantly on the telephone talking to her friends. Silent Pete grew an attraction for her after they met in a game of Capture The Flag when they're both carrying each other's team's flags. Pete later brings MizzBehavin with him into a party with the rest of the group in Episode 5, but when Commander Melander was booted after his and Rachel's fallout, she left with him, depressing Pete. While Melander was wandering around a Team Slayer match in Rat's Nest which then turns into a convoy of Warthogs and Mongooses, MizzBehavin pulls over her Warthog and offers him a seat. He takes the passenger seat, and they drive off. In Episode 6, Rachel, Jessica and Pete meet the pair yet again in Matchmaking, displaying their new online relations to the trio whom had muted Melander beforehand, upsetting Pete futhermore. JK *Voice Actor: Jabari Kenyatta JK is a young gamer like Rob, and is the youngest out of all characters at the age of 12. He first appeared in Episode 3, as Shawn Connery's sidekick, then in Episode 4 as the player who was making remarks about Pete with the other player. In Episode 5, the one who through a grenade on Matt. In Epsiode 7 as the guy who got ran over by MizzBehavin, and in Episode 8 as the player who was making jokes to Jessica. So far, the only time he appears in a real life scene is in LOL of the Day 7. He can be seen along the other people standing around Mike in the room, though you must have a good vision to see him. He is a random charcter only used for funny occasions in the Episodes. HM Gigglefairies *Voice Actor: Unknown HM Gigglefairies is more of a Random and Minor character combined, he only appears in Episode 8 and 9. His Voice Actor is Unconfirmed as of now. External links http://tgfilms.blogspot.com/2008/08/released-and-real-answers.html Category:Harabek Category:The Guard